Love Is Blind
by WickedGypsy
Summary: Harry has been running away from Voldemort for two years, and once Voldemort gets too close, only one person can save him...but will she refuse if he doesnt tell her the truth?
1. Feeling the Tug of Love

Title: "Love Is Blind"  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Chapter title: "Stirrings"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the names that you don't know.  
  
*  
  
"Monsieur, is there anything else that I can get you?" Harry Potter asked as he unfolded Monsieur De Lamine's napkin.  
  
"No, cabin boy. Just go and leave me here," Monsieur answered, waving him away.  
  
Harry bowed before walking away. Closing the wooden door behind him, he inhaled the salty sea breeze. It wasn't often that Harry was onboard an old- style ship: the L.S. Maria. Yet, it also wasn't often that evil Voldemort was after him.  
  
He had gone under different aliases ever since he left England. While on a train to Ireland, he was Sam Million the cargo guy. While on a ship to New York, he was Mike Mason the Captain's assistant. While on a bus to South Carolina, he was Bill Norman the bus driver. While on a train to Canada, he was Peter Simon the coal dude. While on this ship to France, he was Matt Clark the cabin boy. And to think, he was still only seventeen.  
  
"Watch where you're going, cabin boy!" screamed Jonas Mice, shoving Harry out of the way.  
  
"S-sorry, s-sir," stammered Harry as he collided into the railing of the ship.  
  
"The name's Jonas, cabin boy!"  
  
"S-sorry again, Jonas," answered Harry. Jonas sneered at him as he walked away with the rum barrel.  
  
Harry was left alone once more. He missed his friends, Hermione and Ron; he missed the girl he had a major crush on, Cho Chang. Why did Voldemort have to find him? Why did he want to kill him, to murder him? What was it that angered him so? Did he somehow curse him while he defeated him by complete accident?  
  
Hector Malice walked out of the cabin room with a mop and a bucket of water. "Hey, cabin boy! You're on clean up duty!"  
  
"I'm always on clean up duty," Harry mumbled under his breath, taking the mop and bucket from Hector.  
  
Hector grumbled at whatever Harry mumbled to himself. He didn't give a care what he said, as long as the job got done. Still grumbling, he walked away and down the deck.  
  
"Goodness," breathed Harry as he began to mop the wooden boards. "Why is it that I always end up with this stupid job?"  
  
"You shouldn't complain," said a light, feminine voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry exasperated.  
  
"I am." A thin young lady swung from the masts and down onto the deck. Her hair was a deep red and contrasted very well with her facial color. She had a fair complexion; her eyes were pale blue. She was in a very wrinkled and loose dress that fell up to her knees. The dress was a soft and pale white with a few splotches of dirt and grime and grease; it had no sleeves and a thin pink belt that was tied completely loosely around her thin waist. A beautiful hawk was by her side the whole time.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, leaning on the mop.  
  
"I am Sara." The hawk flew gracefully onto her small shoulder. "And this is Swallow."  
  
"Oh, hello. My name is Matt." Harry let out his hand, but she didn't shake it. He felt a little confused. "Um, aren't you supposed to shake hands?"  
  
"You need to take my hand." Sara was looking past Harry; she was off by about forty-five degrees.  
  
"Why aren't you looking at me?"  
  
"Because I can't see you, Matt." Suddenly, Swallow jumped from her shoulders, spreading her wings wide, and perched himself onto Harry's. Then, she chirped happily. Sara changed her direction. She had turned and was now facing Harry.  
  
Then it hit Harry. She was blind.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Blind?" asked Sara, her pale eyes looking straight through Harry. "Yes, Matt. I am."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Don't have pity for me, Matt. It won't help me get any better," Sara said in a soft voice. She took a deep breath. "Besides, I'm used to being blind. And I have Swallow here to help me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess . . ."  
  
Sara sighed. "Well, I'm off to bed, Matt. Good night, sir."  
  
"Don't call me sir, Sara."  
  
"Why not? Are you a Monsieur?"  
  
"No, no, no. I'm the cabin boy."  
  
Sara didn't seem surprised. "Oh. Well, I am the navigator for this ship, yet everyone calls me Sara-not navigator."  
  
"Aren't you lucky?" Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"No, Matt. I'm just grateful." Sara whistled two notes and held out her arm. Obeying, Swallow flew onto her arm and stroked her cheek with his beak. "Now, good night, Matt. Sweet dreams."  
  
"'Night," Harry muttered, watching her thin, graceful body walk slowly off down the steps which led into the inside of the ship.  
  
Long after Harry had finished mopping, he lay awake in his cot. Something about that girl just nagged at him from the back of his mind. Closing his eyes, he remembered her small body gracing the ship with her glowing presence, and how she swung from the masts with such grace and beauty. Something about her just killed him; it just made him want to melt down to his knees. Beauty was what she had; her eyes made him smile.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Hector asked, throwing a pillow at Harry.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, sitting up and holding Hector's pillow. "What?"  
  
"Why were you just smiling?"  
  
"I wasn't smiling."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"I was thinking about something."  
  
Hector laughed. "Something or someone?"  
  
"All right! Someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm not telling you, Hector."  
  
"A girlfriend? A girl that you left behind?"  
  
"A girl that I just met."  
  
"Oh." Hector's expression went from a smile to a frown. "So you've met Sara?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just . . ."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"She's one fireball, man."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's captured the hearts of this whole worthless crew, already. And now you?"  
  
Harry was silent. After a few moments of silence, he said: "I guess. But I have someone that I love back home."  
  
"So do I, man. I have a girlfriend, Nona, back in Spain."  
  
"How does she do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Capturing their hearts?"  
  
"She was born that way, man. I mean Jonas is very edgy because of his affection for Sara. He has a wife and a family at home in Ireland. The Monsieur is also in love with her. And he has a pregnant fiancé back in France. That's why he's on this ship."  
  
"Wow," Harry admonished.  
  
"That's what I said, Matt. That's what I said . . ."  
  
Harry fell back into his bed and closed his eyes. His mind began to fill with fantasies and dreams with Sara in every single scene. A smile crept on his lips. And with what seemed like only one minute, the ship shook violently and the lights in the whole wooden device went out.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Howdy. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am still working hard on this. Please don't give me any flames, because I don't give any. And I would greatly appreciate it if you did review. 


	2. Some Company

"Love Is Blind"  
  
Chapter 2: "Accompaniment"  
  
*  
  
Monsieur ran down the steps to the sleeping room and yelled: "Everything is fine! Go back to sleep!"  
  
*  
  
Two weeks had passed and Harry could see the outline of the French shores. Those splendid weeks slid by with Harry and Sara having wonderful conversations underneath the stars. But today, Harry wasn't at all happy. It was early in the morning, and he had had nightmares from what Sara had told him last night.  
  
She had told him: "The truth sets people free."  
  
And since then, the fact that Sara had known that his name was Matt Clark just disturbed him so much. He knew that Sara knows absolutely nothing about his true identity and of his magic past that he had left behind.  
  
But those conversations were what Harry worked all day for. Working hard, then getting to talk to one of the most beautiful women on the Earth. Yes, those conversations made his day. He had wished every night since he had met her that she could just suddenly see and they could really look into each other's eyes. That was all that he wanted.  
  
"Sara, come down here at once!" screamed Monsieur De Lamine from the stern of the ship.  
  
Harry looked up and watched as Sara gracefully swung down the masts with Swallow following behind her, flapping its wings wildly. He watched her hair fly back with the cool wind. He watched her same pale white dress ruffle with the sea breeze.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur?" asked Sara as she landed steadily onto the wooden planks.  
  
"We need to know our precise location. See to it at once." Monsieur De Lamine turned and walked away, hands behind his back, his boots clinking as they hit the planks.  
  
"Yes, Monsieur," Sara answered unknowingly that he had left. She turned around and her hands were in the air, swinging around, looking for the rope that had brought her down. Harry began to walk toward her direction to help her, but Swallow had placed the rope neatly onto her hands.  
  
*  
  
That afternoon, they had already reached the French shores. Monsieur was the first one to leave the ship, Hector and the other crewmen following. Harry stayed on the ship, and walked slowly down to the sleeping room to gather his things.  
  
He looked around the sleeping room to see only whitewash walls and white cots. Sighing, he walked back up the steps with his duffel bag. Sara was standing right on the first step with Swallow on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Sara, hello," Harry said in a surprised tone.  
  
"Hello, Matt. Why are you so . . . surprised that I am here?" asked Sara.  
  
"Because I had thought Hector or Finn had helped you off the ship already. And you still being here rather surprised me."  
  
"And you thought that you were the only one left on this ship?" Sara asked as Harry took her hand and helped her off the steps.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Is this where we shall depart from each other's lovely company?" asked Sara, looking up in the direction of the ocean, completely missing Harry's face.  
  
"Is this where you must get off?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, Matt."  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"I'm sort of not really heading anywhere in particular."  
  
"Did you leave home for no reason whatsoever?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"Would you like to accompany me on my voyage?"  
  
"I don't want to impose-"  
  
"Nonsense. I need you to grace me with your presence."  
  
Sara laughed and smiled. Oh how she wished she could see into his eyes! It hurt her so much that she didn't know what he looked like, or what wonderful color his eyes were. She enjoyed the touch of his hand on hers, but it didn't help her with what he looked like.  
  
"Okay then," Harry said. "It's settled. You are coming with me."  
  
*  
  
That night, Harry had taken Sara-and her murderous bird-to a motel: one room, one bed. Harry took the floor.  
  
When it was about time for them to drift off into La-la Land, Harry helped Sara get ready for bed. He handed Sara her things and helped her feed Swallow right before it decided to bite Harry.  
  
Harry lay on the floor and closed his eyes. It was now ten p.m. Sara had fallen asleep at eight. Harry was left to think about things.  
  
Then it hit him. Why did he ask to take Sara? Why? Wasn't it dangerous, with Voldemort on the bloody streets going after Harry? Apparently, his brain was dead while he asked her to come with him. She as like a beautiful angel-like a drug that all you had to do was look at her and you were instantly drunk.  
  
His mind was racing with questions of what would happen if Voldemort ever found him-with Sara. He couldn't let that happen! He couldn't!  
  
And then, the telephone rang and it carried news that struck Harry to the floor.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Okay, um, sorry that wasn't a long chappy. I hope it was okay. 


	3. Cherries

"Love Is Blind"  
  
Chapter 3: "Cherries"  
  
Disclaimer: Characters I own in this chapter: Sara.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Harry reluctantly walked downstairs. Sara had spent an hour outside, and was still there. 'Probably playing with that demon- possessed bird,' Harry thought.  
  
"Hey, buddy," a big burly man said, hitting Harry lightly on the shoulder, "I saw you comin' in last night with that girl ova dere." The man pointed to Sara through the window.  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"I was wonderin'...you guys datin'?"  
  
"No, sir. But that doesn't mean that you have a chance-"  
  
"Excuse me?" the big man spat. "What'd you say, boy?"  
  
"I didn't mean it in that way, sir-"  
  
"You betta not've! O' else," he threatened, pushing Harry against the wall.  
  
Harry angrily gazed after the big bulky man as he trudged into the kitchen. 'Men are such pigs,' he thought, walking outside.  
  
"Matt? Is that you?" Sara's soft voice asked.  
  
Harry took a second to admire her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Dressed even in a dirty, loose dress, she looked elegant.  
  
"Matt?" she asked again.  
  
"Yeah, Sara. It's me," he answered slowly, the pain of her not knowing his real name sinking deep into the pits of his hurting heart. He looked above her head to see Swallow nibbling on a cherry fruit.  
  
"Well, good morning, Matt. Have you just awoken?" she asked, not turning to face his direction.  
  
"Uh, yeah," he answered. His eyes dwelled on her face. 'What a pity,' he thought. 'She's so beautiful, yet she can't even see her own beauty.'  
  
"Have you eaten?" Sara asked, her hand trailing the bark of the tree.  
  
"I'm not really that hungry..."  
  
"Nonsense!" she screamed in unbelief. "You must eat. No true sailor ever denies the consumption of food."  
  
"Then, I guess I'm not really a true sailor. I am, after all, the cabin boy," Harry replied sheepishly.  
  
"Well, whatever the reason, no one can survive without food." Swallow fluttered onto her shoulder. Harry watched in delight as Sara smiled and let out her delicate hand. Swallow dropped a few cherries onto her palm. "Thank you, Swallow," Sara whispered. "Matt?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Come here," Sarah answered, her free arm in the air. "Take my hand." Harry was only too eager. But, slowly, he took her hand. His heart fluttered as she saw her smile. "Here," she offered, her hand with the cherries nearing him.  
  
"Oh no," Harry started. "I don't eat cherries."  
  
"Why not? Are you allergic?"  
  
"No, I'm not. It's just-"  
  
"Poppy cock. You've never tried a cherry now have you?" Sara's soft voice made his fingers tingle.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Matt? Have you? This question isn't meant to be trick," she replied softly.  
  
"No," he chuckled. "I haven't."  
  
Sara's solemn face became rosy with flushed excitement. "Then you must try one!" she squealed in delight, her delicate hand extended toward him.  
  
"No, it's quite all right," he resisted.  
  
"Oh, please, Matt? For me?" She began to pout.  
  
Harry laughed slightly as he took a cherry from her hand. "For you," he replied quietly. His heart just flew when she smiled in his direction. Slowly, he took a sweetened bite.  
  
Her smile grew as she heard him chewing. "How is it?" she asked.  
  
"Horrible," he replied.  
  
Sara fell into a fit of giggles. "At least you can't say that you haven't tried one, Matt," she giggled.  
  
"I guess not," he replied in disgust. He carelessly threw the half-eaten cherry behind him, ignoring Swallow's protesting screech.  
  
Suddenly, an earthquake took place, causing the cherry tree to fall.  
  
*  
  
A/N: I guess that was a short chapter, huh? Well, I am REALLY sorry that was short and it took me a while to update...almost a month! *Bad me* Please review. 


	4. Demented

"Love Is Blind"  
  
Chapter 4: "Demented"  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Sara and her bird. Everything else belongs to, um, well...you get the picture.  
  
*  
  
"What was that?" Sara asked, fear in her high-pitched voice. Harry didn't answer, his eyes fixed on the fallen tree. "Matt?"  
  
He let go of her hand, and walked toward the tree.  
  
"Matt!" she squealed.  
  
"Sara, it's all right. Everything is okay," he replied quickly. He didn't look back at her, but headed slowly for the tree. Something happened...the tree didn't just fall...something made it fall...  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here, Sara," Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, yes. I can completely see you," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Sara. Please, please...don't say another word..." Harry fumbled.  
  
"What? Is something the matter?"  
  
"Hush!" Harry snapped. The morning light was fading...the dark was taking over. A biting cold was slowly climbing up their limbs. He could hear Sara gasping for breath...  
  
It was pitch black.  
  
Harry turned his head this way and that in attempts of finding the smallest bit of light, but he found only more darkness. Swallow's squawks could be heard from every direction; other than it's piercing squawks, there was only silence.  
  
"Sara?" Harry whispered.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Where's that blasted bird when you need it?" Harry whispered furiously. Suddenly, something went right to his chest and was fluttering wildly. "Monstrosity!"  
  
He felt what he was waiting for. He felt that feeling...the feeling that you would never be happy again. He grabbed his wand; his hands flinging wildly in front of him. Swallow was pecking at him.  
  
"Will (swap) you (swap) leave (swap) me (swap) alone?" Harry yelled angrily.  
  
Something cold and slimy grabbed his arm and Harry fell unconscious as his body hit the cold ground.  
  
*  
  
Harry woke up, grumbling, in a small, dimly lit room about the size of a broom closet. He looked around the dingy closet, and found a small cot in the corner with a beautiful girl sitting on it and a madly squawking hawk flying in circles around her head.  
  
"Sara?" Harry said, slowly, readjusting his glasses properly on his nose.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
A jab in the stomach as Sara spoke. The fact that Sara still didn't know his name was painful and just a trickling bit unbearable. Harry cleared his throat before he spoke.  
  
"Yeah. It's me," he replied slowly, getting to his feet.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know..." His voice trailed off as he walked around the closet, examining the dirty, paint-peeling walls. "Do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
"It all happened so fast...um, but I did feel very odd..."  
  
"Like you would never be happy?"  
  
"Yes...and then something cold and moldy grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew, I was laying on this mattress." She patted the cot slightly to show him which mattress she was referring to.  
  
Harry sat down on the floor in front of her, as they didn't speak.  
  
"Have you ever had a dance underneath the stars?" Sara asked.  
  
Harry looked at her. What a stupid question to ask at a time like this, but he decided to humor her. "No. I-I haven't."  
  
"Oh," Sara replied before they were enveloped in silence once again.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Sara asked softly.  
  
"Of course we will," Harry said in an assuring voice. "And when we do, I promise, that I will give you a dance underneath the stars." As he said this, a smile spread across her radiant face, and Harry felt as if he could soar...  
  
"Having fun?" drawled a husky voice form behind them.  
  
*  
  
A/N: TBC... 


End file.
